


what goes up must come down

by ecomexi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, but not a lot lol, emotional manipulation tw, it's a doomsday fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecomexi/pseuds/ecomexi
Summary: Tommy's encounter with Dream at the grid goes a bit differently.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	what goes up must come down

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic for dsmp dont look at my other works its all anime. how the fuck do you tag minecraft roleplay i hate it here #WEIRDCHAMP

Smoke was everywhere.

The acidic grey rising from the deepest parts of the crater. The white whispers of TNT still quietly falling from above with their decisive booms, beating the shattered country into submission. And the red-black that still stained the sky in certain places, so hollowly reminding Tommy of betrayal and blood and trust.

His eyes watered, and he couldn't help but cough. Even though there were still explosions assaulting their ears and everyone was crying and coughing and whispering, everything was so quiet. So, so quiet. Tubbo placed his hand solemnly on Tommy's shoulder, and suddenly the hacking prompted by this air of defeat, the sting in his eyes invited by the smoke—it melted into choked back sobs and tears that cleaned the soot off his cheeks. He could hear the faintest jeering voices from above, likely from the grid and likely from Techno, but they too were stifled by the stillness of L'manberg.

Tubbo didn't say anything; he didn't even look over. He hadn't spoken for a while now. His hands weren't the warmest, either. Tommy remembered when they were warmer, from long ago, when things were still okay enough to hold hands with your best friend. Still, it was a hard gesture to deny, even if Tommy could tell he had resigned himself to defeat a long while ago. God. They had really fucked up. Somewhere, somehow. Someone had to have.

The rain started, slowly extinguishing the lingering fires in the crater. After a minute, their clothes were all but soaked and Tubbo tugged at Tommy's sleeve. Brought back to reality, Tommy straightened his back and smacked his face with his hands, coming back stained with an elixir of dirt and ash and tears and blood and rainwater. The smoke was beginning to dissipate as the sky thundered, and Tommy found his heart hammering as he looked up at the night sky.

"We're going up," he announced a bit too loudly. The rain blinded Tommy, but it was still obvious who lurked up there. Near the center of the obsidian grid sat Dream, childishly kicking his feet back and forth over the gaping hole that used to be L'manberg. Tubbo said nothing, but Tommy knew he followed. He didn't wait for him as he stormed off to the nearest pillar up to the grid and began to struggle upward.   
  
As he drew closer, he could hear Dream humming something, the melody comprised of a series of abrupt but sweet notes. Tommy glanced below him and saw Tubbo beginning the climb, perhaps prone to a little more consideration instead of hotheadedly seeking a confrontation. 

As Tommy hoisted himself up, his fingers digging into hard, black stone, he felt the wind blow ferociously at him. It felt as if it personally wanted to delight in the sight of Tommy toppling to the ground below, bleeding into the ruins of their country. He had, admittedly, thought many a time before what it would feel like—to fall from such a height without a care in the world. Probably scary. Definitely really fucking scary. He meekly avoided considering any further than that these days, because there had been too many times before when he had wet his lips and could almost _taste_ it he wanted the release so bad.

Just before he made his final push to the top, the singing stopped. Tommy froze, his left cheek pressed into the damaged pillar as if embracing it. He strained to watch the top of the grid. Then, without so much as the sound of a footstep, he was there. 

"Tommy—" Tubbo shouted from below, but Tommy's grip was already wavering; he was _close_ , with black boots standing inches from his fingers and a masked gaze on him, accusingly, as if he had just been caught in a misdeed. 

He inhaled sharply.

And Tommy realized he was falling, and Tubbo had screamed—

But before his heart could drop, he felt cold fingers around his wrist, not desperate or uncertain at all. Against Tommy's will, he felt relief hit him like the rainfall around them: in spatters and blurring his vision. It was just like Dream to save him without a thought like that—it was what he had always done, because he cared—no, because he—he...

The wind whipped Tommy's soaked hair in front of his eyes, so he didn't see anything when he was pulled forcefully onto the top of the grid. He rose to his knees and shielded his eyes to see Dream stepping away and sitting down again to watch the destruction.

He exhaled like he was disappointed. "Hi, Tommy."

Tubbo shouted again: "Tommy! Are you okay?"

Tommy crawled on his hands and knees and didn't respond. He couldn't. He stared at Dream with horrified eyes and took shaky, short-lived breaths, the rain trickling down his face. It was like his mind was still poisoned with those whispers he'd heard from Dream months ago now, the way for a second then he had felt warm and grateful. The way he was nauseous now because for a second he felt helpless and alone and _scared_ and the first thing in his panicked sight was _him_ and it made him _happy_ , even if from reflex alone—Tommy thought he had changed, but every so often, things like this happened. And obviously he hated Dream for it (more than anything), but he hated himself almost as much.

"You—You bastard. You bitch. You should've let me fall," Tommy spat at him helplessly, barely having caught his breath.

Dream shrugged dismissively. "Why would I do that?"

Tommy heard the smile in his voice and leaned forward to give his words more bite. "To _kill_ me, you dumb fuck. Are you stupid?"

Dream clicked his tongue. "I told you, Tommy, you're not dying yet. Not then, and not for a very long time."

"Fuck off." Tubbo finally climbed up to join Tommy, without saying anything. Tommy barely noticed, chest still tight from his fast-beating heart. "Like you have any say in that."

"I think you would be surprised. What would I do without _you_ around, Tommy?" A long, long silence persisted between the three of them. Tommy's fingernails pushed into his palms. "...Anyway," Dream went on cheerfully, "did you wanna see the crater or something?"

"You're the worst," Tommy almost whispered. "The _worst_."

Dream laughed. "Okay, Tommy."


End file.
